I'm Sorry, I Love you
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: Damon knows that Elena will always choose his brother, so he decides to do something right, just for one time, even if it hurts him deeply but will Elena just let him to do that?  What if Stefan wouldn't just give up on Elena?
1. There's nothing left here

_Since you know the background of the VD series, I'm just gonna start, like, err, say after eps 8 when Damon and Stefan saved Elena and when he confessed his undead love to her. I can't erase his painful face when he sees Elena hugged Stefan in front of him, so I made this story...  
><em>

_In my story, there'e no Klaus, just big bad Elijah who just died killed by Damon._

* * *

><p><strong>8 p.m.<strong>

He visited Elena's house but the sound of them chuckling and gigling made his heart squeeze so he went back to the boarding house and poured himself some scotch.

He sat in front of the fire and thinking about the thing that he would do next, but it made him hurt more. He should leave, there's no thing left here.

He remembered the first time to drink human blood, it was Stefan who forced him, he said he would spent eternity with his brother, he said that he needed him. Somewhere along the way, he loved his brother, he would protect him from anything and he did, but he couldn't handle anymore when Stefan lost control. When he spent his days drinking human blood, it made him sick, he felt useless that he couldn't prevent it before it happened, he felt guilt because Stefan took innocent's lives, so he decided to leave.

He remembered that Stefan begged him not to leave him and when he promised him he'd change, but there were too many things that Stefan done to them.

_"I can't stay here anymore, Stefan, I can't stand to watch you take their lives. I have to go"_

_"No, no, please, you're the only one that I have, please" he grabbed his brother's arm. "Please, I'll change, I won't feed from human blood anymore, I promise if that's what you want, but please don't leave me, brother, I need you"_

_"No, Stefan, what you did was unforgivable and don't forget that I promise you an eternity of misery"_

_He let go of his arm harsly "Fine, if that's what you want, but you have to remember what we are! We're vampires! We're monsters, Damon, you should remember that!"_

_"and that's exactly what you did to me, you made me to be one of them"_

_"but you fell in love with her, she was a monster! And you still loved her after what she's done!"_

_"Don't bring her into this, I don't want to fight you, you can stay like this forever or change, but I shall leave"_

That was one of the pain that he felt, deep down, he didn't want to leave his brother like that but he had to and now he relieved that he can control it. Mystic Fall was safe, there was no report of any animal attacks, so he should go, back to the old life, living from motel to motel and enjoy eternity but now, there was a big part of him that didn't want to leave and he knew, it was because of her.

Tonight, he would tell her evrything' he'd tell her what he felt since he first saw her, not because she look alike with Katherine.

Tonight, he'd spill everything and leave.

**11 p.m.**

"Cute pjs"

"I'm tired, Damon"

"I brought you this" as he holds up Elena's vervain necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you" but when she was gonna take it, he pulled it back "Please give it back"

"I just have to say something..."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"

"Damon, don't go there"

"I just have to say it once, you just have to hear it" He prepared himself. "I love you, Elena... and it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this...'cauze I don't deserve you, but my brother does"

_No, Damon, you deserve as much as Stefan. You saved all of us, yet you're telling me this now. _

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget about this...but you do"

She saw tears in his eyes and she wanted to hold him but he was too fast.

_I'm sorry, Damon, I told you that you have lost me forever, but I didn't mean it, yet you believe me_.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, do you know where Damon is?"<p>

"Nope" he grabbed her and kissed her shoulder. "Why? Did he do something to you?"

_This is it, should I lie or shouldn't I, but I can't hurt Stefan._

"Nothing, I was just wondering how's he doing, that's all"

"It's little weird, don't you think.."

"Why? Because he hasn't showed up?"

Stefan watched their reflection in the mirror and he could see, clearly, that Elena just nodded.

"Well, he's Damon, we all know him"

Didn't want to worry her bf, she just smiled.

"Ok then, I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me or you can wait"

"I'll wait, take your time.."

"I love you.." but she didn't reply, remembering Damon's confession last night.

Curiosity might killed her, so she decided to check on Damon's room, hoping she'd find him there.

Once she was is his room, Damon wasn't there, only neat and tidy bed and some books nearby. Well, everything just left like before, but something caught her attention. It slipped between the drawer, so she took it. She opened the envelope and read it. She couldn't believe what she read, her eyes started burning.

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p>OK, here's the new one, my 2nd story of Delena. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging there, there's another chapter for this story that I will update in few days. What kind of ending do you want to read... ;)<p> 


	2. Time to move on

**_Previously..._**

_Once she was is his room, Damon wasn't there, only neat and tidy bed and some books nearby. Well, everything just left like before, but something caught her attention. It slipped between the drawer, so she took it. She opened the envelope and read it. She couldn't believe what she read, her eyes started burning._

* * *

><p>Soon she checked on his dresser. It was all gone, there was nothing left there<p>

**_Did he plan it without telling everyone?_**

_The night after he compelled her to forget, he went to the bar and met his buddy, Alaric, there._

_"Man, you can't just show up like that, I might have a heart attack"_

_"Come on, it's the fun part to be a vampire.."_

_"Well, and I'm not"_

_"You want me to turn you?"_

_"You're an ass!" _

_Damon just smirked and ordered some drink._

_"Come on, I'll treat you tonight.." He announced to Ric._

_"O-kay, what's the occasion this time?"_

_"Nothing, I just wanna do it, why? " he offered a glass to Ric "You should drink this before I changed my mind" _

_"Ok, hey, I want to thank you for saving Elena, if you weren't there, I had no idea what would have happened"_

_"Sure, to Elena then"_

_"to the bright future of her"_

_and they drank it._

_Few minutes later, Damon started to drunk, but Ric stayed sober as possible 'cauze he knew Damon would be in this condition._

_"You wanna know a very funny thing, Ric? I, Damon Salvatore, is in love with the woman I can never have. When I loved Katherine, I gave everything to her, but I was so young, so naive, sooo stupid and I died trying to save her, turns out..." He grabbed his 12th glass "You know the rest, I spend hundred years to find her and she wasn't even there for the whole time, she didn't want me, she said it was always Stefan, Stefan and Stefan, why am I not good enough? Why?"_

_" Damon, you should go back, you drink enough, come on, let's take you home"_

_"No, no, no, shhh, I'm not finish yet... And then she came, she made me care, I hate being care! She..she made me want to be a better man, but I can't! 'Cauze that's not who I am! I'm bad and I like it, but she... she ruined everything! Why should she care? I don't want to care!"_

_Ric listened to him and he knew who was he talking about._

_"Being care is not in me, it's Stefan, just like father that cared about him allll the time, the golden boy who always gets everything! But you know what, I don't mind being the bad guy as long as she stays safe, I don't care if she hates me in the end, I'd die for her but I can't see them playing two love birds right in front of my eyes, it hurts my undead heart, you know.." he said as he hit his chest. "It hurts too much but I'll handle it anyway, as long as she's safe, I'd do anything, she'd be the death of me, but shhh... you can' t tell this to anyone, this is between you and me, okaaii... " He put the glass down and continued but this time it was like a whisper _

_"Am I not enough? Don't I deserve a happy ending? I want to move on but I can't, because I care about her too much and I know it's killing me, what should I do?"_

_Alaric just realized that Damon Salvatore, the big bad ass vampire was sobbing right in front of him. If this was not the most painful one, he wouldn't be like this, he thought. Somehow Ric understand what he felt, being in love with the girl who's in love with his brother, that must be hard for Damon, but he was always the selfless one.  
><em>

_"You should go home, Damon"_

_Alaric knew he was so drunk but he never thought that he would tell him something like that. He knew that Damon cared for Elena and he could see it from the moment Damon forbid her to come when they have to rescue Stefan from the tomb vamps._

_"Rite, I will go home now, I will try to move on..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>...

She panicked and ran downstairs, hoping that she'd find him before it's too late.

"Where you goin'?" it was Ric who just came.

"Uhh, out, I need to find Damon, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No, Elena, I don't" he paused. "Let him go, Elena, maybe it's best for him"

"Why, he should stay here, he can't just go like that!"

"Don't you think he tried to? Isn't it obvious that he also loves you?" Elena frozen hearing that, her real mother also told her the same but she never thought that it was real.

"You have Stefan, Elena, let him move on. He can't stand to watch the woman he loves, loves someone else who is still his brother. He's got enough pain..."

"So if you really care about him, you should let him go, you know it's best for him"

She couldn't stand to hear it, all he said was true. She's been torturing him for all this time and she didn't even care. She forced him to watch them acting like a happy couple in the world right in front of him and now he couldn't stand it anymore. How could she be so stupid?

"Unless, you sure about who you choose"

_Why do I feel like I can't breath? Why do I feel this pain when he's not here? But why should I care?_

_Because deep down inside, you know who you really love, that's why it hurts knowing that he will let you go, forever_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, that's the 2nd part of the story, and the next one we'll have extra childhood story of the brothers, please let me know what's on your mind about this chapter! <em>**

_**I do really hope you enjoy it! :)**_

_**Thank you!**  
><em>


	3. The love of the brother

_**Hello, I know it's been days but I'm back with the new chapter, well, I hope I didn't disappoint you with my last chapter though and yes I exposed what I've got in mind about Damon and this one is still about Damon and his brother in the past. Might be a painful one but that's the part of the story, so enjoy the 3rd chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few Hour Before<strong>_

Damon was packing all of his items, leaving no stuff in the boarding house. One thing that he would always bring was a box that contain of his precious thing. He kept his diary there. When he opened it, a photograph slipped to the floor and he took it. It was him and his little brother. They were taking care of each other, Stefan was 5 in that picture, he was a chubby little boy that needs to be protected, hell he still is.

_**1852**_

_It was sunny day in Mystic Falls and it was also Stefan's 5th birthday. Their father already threw a party for Stefan, a big one at that time. Since the day before all of the staff in Giuseppe's boarding house had prepared for Stefan's birthday party. This was the contrary condition of Damon, his father never held any party for his birthday, he didn't even bother to congratulate him. For Giuseppe, Damon was never exist but Damon was Damon, he tried to accept it and move on with everything he got._

_All people in Mystic Falls came to the party, they all brought a gift for Stefan. Everyone seemed so happy and was drawn at the party but Damon just watched his baby brother from distant, unable to come closer as his father told him to not ruin the party. He held the gift that he'd made for Stefan. It was a wooden car. Stefan asked it since 6 months before and he decided that it was the best time to give the present. Actually he made 2 of them knowing that someday Stefan definitely would ask him to race, thinking of this made Damon felt excited than before._

_Damon had to wait 'till the party end to give the present and soon after his father came inside, he took his brother to the lake near their house. Stefan was just too excited, he loved to see the lake but he couldn't swim._

_"Stefan! Don't play near the water, you can't swim!" his brother told him and Stefan obeyed him._

_They just waited the sun to set with some boys around._

_"Damon, it's my birthday.. Birthday boys always get a present, don't they.."_

_"Yes, that's very true.." he looked at his innocent eyes._

_"What's your present for me then...?"_

_but someone interrupted them. "Stefan! Come here! You have to see this, I just catch a big fish, come on, take a look!" Ryan, their friend was shouting at him and Stefan who loved fish got up and ran to him fast._

_"Stefan, be careful!" _

_By the time he got there, there was any fish that he'd caught, it was when Stefan noticed he was cheated. Ryan just laughed at him and Damon knew something was wrong. He ran as fast as possible before Ryan do anything that would harm Stefan. In a blink of eye, Ryan pushed Stefan into the lake and he fell into the water.  
><em>

_Damon could see Stefan was struggling in a water.  
><em>

_"You touch my brother again, you'll face me!" he punched Ryan in the nose 'till it bleed and jumped to help Stefan.  
><em>

_It wasn't easy though Stefan never stopped to punch and kick anything to hold on. He had to grab his brother from behind and swam to shore._

_"Stefan, wake up!" Damon panicked but he shouted for a help.  
><em>

_Nana and their father were running toward the brothers. Damon was praying so that God save his little brother and he'd swore he'd do anything to see his laugh again, **anything**. Stefan was too young and it was his birthday, he couldn't just leave this world at his birthday, he thought._

_"Stefan! Please wake up, don't leave me.." he was pleading now but still no sign._

_When their father and Nana reached them, Stefan coughed, telling them that he was alive. Giuseppe held him like he was the only precious thing he had. After he realized that Damon was there, he just pushed him aside and threaten him._

_"You! you almost killed your brother!" Giuseppe was shouting at him furiously. _

_"No, father, I was just trying to-"  
><em>

_"Is kill your mother not just enough! Do you have to take his life too! Huh!"_

_It was like a sharp knife that was stabbed right in his heart, hearing his father accused him for something that he didn't even intend to do, but he knew. He knew that anything that came out from his mouth wouldn't be a thing that his father would listen._

_"I want you to be in my office room after this!" he got up and carried Stefan back to the house, leaving him alone there._

_The present that he'd prepared before was crashed into pieces after accidentally stepped by his father. He took them and thought that maybe he could string them up one day._

_His clothes was still all wet once he got there but Giuseppe didn't care at all, he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his office. Damon knew what would have happened since his father always punished him with corporal punishment._

_"Nana, take care of Stefan and take him away from here. Tell Stefan I will accompany him after this..."_

_"Yes, Mr. Salvatore, but... Damon just saved his life he doesn't deserve-"_

_"Did I ask for your opinion?"_

_"No, sir"_

_"So, go and do what you've told!"_

_"Yes, sir"_

_Nana had no choice but leave them alone and God knew what would've his father done this time. She just did what she's been told without questioning him anymore._

_"Nana, where is Damon?" Stefan asked her while he was changing._

_"Uhh, he is in father's room"_

_"Oh, I want to go there too" without her allowance, he ran to his father's room only to hear his brother's scream. Slowly he stepped back hearing this._

_"Nana, what is that? Why is Damon screaming?"_

_Nana tried to cover it up, hoping it would work. "It's okay, dear, Damon is just...being cured, everything is going to be okay. Come on, let's play in the garden.." He took her hand hesitantly but he was curious about what happened inside. _

_After Giuseppe finished punishing him, he went to Stefan's room and found him played with Nana._

_"You can go back, I'll take care of Stefan now.." she walked toward the door but she said something before she was out._

_"Mr. Salvatore, with all my respect. What you have done to Damon is not fair, you know by torturing him would never bring Mrs. Salvatore back. He didn't do anything wrong, he also needs your love. I never ask you for something, sir, but I hope you think about this matter"_

_No words came out from his mouth, but he didn't really care for anything that related to Damon._

_Once Nana was gone, Damon took a step to peek from the door. Giuseppe was holding Stefan with love, this was the thing that he always imagined, but he knew he would never felt that. He really missed his mother, she was the only one that care for him, but since she was gone, Damon was never loved by his only parent. Waiting for his father to sleep him, he came back to his room and Nana noticed he was in pain._

_"Son... Which one is hurt?"_

_"It's okay, I deserve this..." and he continued to walk._

_"Damon, wait" She tapped his shoulder and he shrieked. _

_"Let me see it" he had no choice as she opened his clothe slowly._

_She was shock for what she'd found. Bruises and whip wound covered his back and that explained why he shrieked when she touched him. Damon tried to hide the pain but she just knew it must be hurt. She wanted to cry but she had to be strong for him. She witnessed hundreds of torture that Giuseppe addressed to his elder son but Damon never complained. He always keep it to himself.  
><em>

_"Come on, go to your room, let's clean this up.." _

_He lied on his stomach while Nana took care of the wounds._

_"Nana, do you really believe my mother is happy there?"_

_"Of course, she is, why wouldn't she be happy.." _

_"Do you think she misses me?"_

_"Mother would never stop missing you, dear.." _

_"I miss her too" he paused. "Sometimes I wish I were just with her, she was the only one who loved me..."_

_"No, Damon, she wasn't the only one, you still have me, I love you my all my heart..." he smiled, a true smile from the boy who'd been hurt all this time. She knew he would always kept struggling though he was never loved by his father. _

_"Good, because I love you too, Nana" few minutes after she cleaned his wound, he fell asleep.  
><em>

_"You have a big heart, Damon, keep it with you" Nana kissed his hair and left._

_In fact, Damon didn't sleep at all, he sneaked up from his bed and came to Stefan's room with his wooden car as a present.  
><em>

_"Stefan.." he whispered in his ear. "Stefan, wake up"_

_He blinked his eyes and was surprised that Damon was there._

_"Happy birthday, Stefan... and this is the gift for you" he said as he gave the present with excitement. "I hope you like it.."_

_"Whooaa, this is the toy that I want Damon.. Thank you very much!"_

_"You're most welcome, ohh and I made it myself.."_

_"wow! I love my new toy! Thanks Damon" he said as he hugged him and Damon shrieked, trying to hold the pain._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I am fine, just go back to sleep, okay.." but his face turned from eager to anxiety. "Is something bothering you?"_

_"I still get my wish, right?" Damon nodded. "Can you stay?" He dragged himself back to the bed._

_"Can you tell me about mother? I can't remember her clearly..."_

_"Sure.."_

* * *

><p>He smiled remembering Stefan that time, he was so cute and he'd do anything to see his brother's smile and this was what exactly he did at present. In fact he never broke his promise that he'd do anything to see his smile, his happiness, 'cause that was the matter, he loved his brother too much. He would do anything, even letting go the girl he loved for his brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, that was the end of the 3rd chapter, it's pretty sad to look back for his past, but I just can't forget when Giuseppe told him that Damon was a disappointment for him. How could he? :'(<em>**

**_Anyway, I'll be back with the new chapter in few days, but I'll give you a clue since I dried out my tears now, so the next one you'll find DELENA in their own dreams and hope, curious? Well then, just wait and see.._**

**_Once again, thank you for reading this chapter and please let me know about what you think and I really appreciate for some ideas that you give :)  
><em>**


	4. I see you

xx

Elena made sure one more time before she was really sure that Damon left no stuff at all in his room, stuff that might give her a hope to find him, but when she was about to leave his room, an old book abandoned in the corner of the room. She picked it up and cleaned it up from dusk. She opened the first page and there was Damon's name on it.

She sat on his bed and started to read randomly.

_1849_

_I lost someone who I love the most today, yet I was given a brother. He really is a beautiful baby boy. My mother called him Stefan before she passed. I thought I will always be sad forever but Stefan gives me hope. I have a brother and my mother made me promised, even if she didn't ask me to, I will still take care of him. Of course I will, he will be my best friend, my partner in crime, my brother. _

After Alaric spilled everything out, he left, leaving her numb in the living room. Tears flowing on her cheek but she didn't bother that. She had to do something before he really leave her forever. She tried to keep herself as insane as possible by taking a deep breath. Once she was better, she took the envelope out and read it one more time. It was a ticket with destination to Rome, Italy.

"Elena, where're you going?" he noticed that she just cried.

"I'm going to find him" she didn't bother to mention his name as they both knew who she was talking about.

"I told you before, he's Damon. You don't have to worry about him, Elena, so please, c'mon, I'll take you somewhere you love.." He stepped closer to Elena and gave her a massage. "You're so tense..."

She really wanted to escape from him, from everything and just to be with Damon and explain everything. On the other hand, Stefan was still loyal by her side and she couldn't just break him to piece.

"Stefan, please.. Just... we have to find him before something happen-"

"What something?" He sighed, trying to figure out what was she doing, why was she so stubborn to find him. "Hey, look at me.. Nothing is going to happen, you know him, he's Damon, a self-serving psychopath, he doesn't need anyone.. it's in his nature"

"How could you say that? He's your brother, of course he needs someone, just like you need me.."

"Maybe because he's just Damon Salvatore, c'mon, we've known each other for over hundred years, Elena, and I know how he is.. He _never_ really cares for someone, even if he does, he does it on purpose, and if he just disappears, like this time, it's just him being _him_, he won't bother to tell anyone about his departure, well, like we are all care but... it's him"

She didn't want to believe of what she'd just heard. His loving boy friend, Stefan, just said something like that to his brother, Damon, like he didn't even care if something happened to his brother.

"So you don't care about him..?" she looked down for a second, as she didn't expect Stefan would say something like that, and she faced him again. "Okay, I will find him my way.." with that, she turned to leave but he grabbed her upper arm, holding her.

Stefan was just worried if he lose Elena, again.

"Elena, you can't be serious.."

"Yes, I am, Stefan, in fact, I will do anything in my power to find him and bring him back.. Do you remember when tomb vampires took you and tortured you to death? It was _Damon_ who asked me where you were and he was busy asking for help to get you out of there. He didn't let me come with him, because he was afraid if something happened but he stick on his plan to save you, hi risked his life and now.. when he just disappears, you have no intention to find him, _at all" _she shook her head disbelieve.

"If you really care about your brother, you help me find him, now"

How could he? how could Stefan didn't really take this seriously?

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere along the way...<strong>

Damon drove away from Mystic Falls but he pay visit to the local bar. Drowning his sorrow in his favorite bourbon but he kept himself sober. It'd been days since he drank blood, but he thought he could make it to his next destination.

"Hello gorgeous.." a young lady sat right next to him, well, trying to get more money from him. She dressed in mini

"Not interested" he said as he bottom the glass up.

"Well, you've been busying yourself with bourbon, definitely something bothers you, and if I'm not mistaken, you seem got _love_ trouble..." she said as she played her drink and when Damon turned to look at her, she gave her naughty smile, trying to 'invite' him in.

"You almost got me.." he said as chuckled. "but.. you're dealing with wrong person this time, go find someone else and get the fuck of here!"

She just sat still, waiting for his respond, but that woman seemed have no intention to pull back.

Damon decided to continue his trip than sat in here with this whore.

He took out his wallet to pay his drink and she noticed a picture of him with a girl, with dark brown hair, she was cute though.

"Your girlfriend?"

"None of your business"

"So, that girl is your problem..."

She really tested his patience and in second he grabbed her by the neck.

"You will not asking for anyone's problem anymore, especially me, 'cause you do not want a mess with me! You will go back inside and act like everything's normal, you will forget about me"

"I will forget about you.." she said as she nodded.

"Good girl, now go back inside" she turned to the door.

_Elena_, his mind suddenly filled with Elena, her laugh, her pretty smile, her face. Did something go wrong?

He left with telling her goodbye and he felt really sorry but it was for the best. _Something definitely goes wrong_, he thought, but what was it?

He took his phone out while walking toward the car. He dialed her number but before he had a chance to hear her voice, a sharp pain hit his abdomen. He dropped his phone as he looked down. Blood oozed from his shirt and soon he drop to his knee when second bullet hit the same spot.

'_Elena_' he called her name in whisper before his world went black.

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fiiuhh, so that's the 4th part, I hope you guys enjoy reading it... Well, don't worry I won't leave you hanging there, but what happened to Damon? Who are they? and what would Elena do to find him this time? How's Stefan's feeling after Elena insists to find Damon?<strong>_

**_Well, I'd like to say thank you for all of you who read my stories, or noted them as a story alert, etc, I'll try my best not to disappoint you,but hey, I'm sorry if I took a little longer this time to update as you know, we have some kind of national celebration that gives us a break for a week only, so I really enjoyed a precious week for myself and stories since I start to love writing... :D_**

_**...and please leave some reviews, you can tell me what's on your mind, or you can give me an idea, anything, one more, thank you!**_


	5. I just need to find you

_He left without telling her goodbye and he felt really sorry but it was for the best. **Something definitely goes wrong**, he thought, but what was it?_

_He took his phone out while walking toward the car. He dialed her number but before he had a chance to hear her voice, a sharp pain hit his abdomen. He dropped his phone as he looked down. Blood oozed from his shirt and soon he drop to his knee when second bullet hit the same spot._

_**'Elena'** he called her name in whisper before his world went black._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Goddammit! Why does she have to care about him?" Stefan was beyond angry after their argument. He was pacing in the living room, thinking of something to get Elena back.

How could Elena, _his girlfriend_, defending his brother like Damon was the only person she cared in the world.

_Who does she think I am? I'm her boyfriend! Why did she really want him back?_ his mind screamed. He really wanted to break something and he did as he found Damon's favorite bourbon on the table.

At that moment, he just really wanted Damon disappear from this world**. **_ Things were better when Damon wasn't there, just him and Elena_**,** he thought.

His brain was full of plan to get Elena back when his phone was ringing and he got an idea. Soon he took his phone but it rang before he got a chance to dial the number. He picked it up without thinking twice as it was the person that he was about to dial.

"Hello Stefan..." she said in her style.

"Katherine.."

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, please.. I need your help.."<p>

"No, Elena, let him go, no one wants him here anyway. His existence is just trouble for everyone"

"No, you're mistaken. Everything he's done in the past was for Katherine, when he really wanted to find her but..but now he's changed, I know he's changed, he didn't kill people anymore.."

Elena was sad, heartsick, that people saw Damon as a monster, as a cold blooded murderer. They didn't see what Damon had been trough for the last hundred years. What made him to be _him_. Why can't they see that he tried, he tried so hard to change. He didn't kill people anymore, in fact, he help to save the town from crisis.

"Exactly, to release Katherine which was really not in the tomb costs my gram's life, he killed her, Elena, and now, when everything starts back to normal, you want him back... I'm sorry, but I will gladly not having him in this town"

Elena stepped back, she had no idea what to do anymore, realizing Bonnie wouldn't help her to find him.

She tried so hard to hold the tears and spoke very quietly.

"I asked you as my best friend, to help me this time... Please, I don't know who else that I can ask for help"

Bonnie leaned on the wall, she actually couldn't stand to watch her best friend sad. She knew something else had happened that made her so sad, it mustn't just Damon.

She was really at war with herself, well, Elena was her best friend and she'd do anything to help her but when Elena asked her to find Damon, it was the hardest thing to do. Bonnie still couldn't forget the way her gram's died, it was because of him and she'd swore that she'd do anything to keep him out of this town. On the other hand Elena was like a sister to her, yet her bf was also a vampire that happened to be Damon's brother. Well, Stefan was the good one but she remembered when he was on human blood. It was also Damon who help this town safe.

"Why do you want to get him back, Elena? Why don't you just let him go? He's not worth it.."

Bonnie sat next to her, circled her hand on her shoulder as Elena kept her gaze on the floor.

She still had no idea why'd she just ask her that, but maybe, maybe she could try to understand after hearing the answer.

Elena, on the other hand, doubted whether she'd tell the truth to her with the consequence that Bonnie wouldn't help her at all but she had to tell it anyway. Bonnie was her best friend, she'd know if she hide something from her.

"The night before he's gone, he came to my room. He gave my necklace back, but he pulled it back.. I just knew that something wasn't right. He seemed...so sad, so lost" she said as she took her hand and moved her gaze to Bonnie.

"He said that he loved me, he said that he was selfish for telling me that, he also said that he didn't deserved me but Stefan did...and..and then he compelled me to forget them, at least he thought he did"

"What happened next?"

"He was just gone" she was sobbing and still continued. "I...I really want to tell him that he's not selfish, I just want to comfort him for a moment, telling him that he's not alone.."

"You have feelings for him..." Elena looked up to meet Bonnie's face. "It's all written on your face.."

"I don't know, Bonnie, I just want him back here..."

"but what about Stefan?"

Elena brought her hand to cover her mouth, she had no idea where was herself right now. She was really upset with Stefan after their argument before, but her heart couldn't lie, she just wanted Damon to be there, to hold her and comfort her. She really had no idea how to explain this to Bonnie.

"I don't know, Bonnie, I don't know..." she shook her head in despair.

Bonnie nodded and smiled for her. This was ridiculous, now she'd help to find this monster for her best friend who just told her that he meant the world, well, literally.

"I'm going to help you, Elena.."

"Really? You sure? Oh god.." She started smiling.

"Yes, Elena.. well, this is the stupidest thing that I'm about to do...but I'll help you find him"

Bonnie nodded, assuring her that she really would help her to find Damon.

"Yes, hmm, why don't we get ready.."

Elena was so happy that she'd cry even more, she just hugged her best friend like she was the only hope.

"Sure, I have no idea how to thank you"

"You just did..."

_10 minutes later after everything was set..._

Bonnie sat on the floor with legs crossed and Elena sat next to her with same position. Elena couldn't hide her fear as Bonnie held Damon's diary next to her.

"Don't be scared, this thing won't kill you.."

"I know.."

"Ready..?"

"Yeah"

_**Elena's POV**_

"Don't be scared, this thing won't kill you.."

"I know.."

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

I was so happy that finally Bonnie can understand. I knew she still wasn't over with her gram's death, but it wasn't entirely his fault. I took a part of that too.

This was it, I really need to find him and I would tell him what I've felt too. My last argument with Stefan last night was something that still bothered me, but I just needed to see Damon right now, to know that he was okay as I got this strange feelings I've felt for the whole day. I was hoping that he really was good 'cauze I had no idea what would I do if something happened to him.

_God, why my heart beats faster when I think of him?_

Bonnie started chanting, she spoke in different language that I didn't understand at all.

In the middle of the ritual, I suddenly felt his presence, as if he was there._  
><em>

_'Elena'_

Damon? Did he really just call me?

_I'm coming, Just wait for me, Damon._

Without thinking twice I let go of my hand from Bonnie's and ran down the stairs. I didn't really care if I broke her spell since Damon was calling for me. He was here and he was looking for me, I wouldn't disappoint him this time.

Finally he came back, I knew it, I knew he wouldn't leave without telling me. I opened the door excitedly and shocked for what I've found.

"Elena.."

"Sheriff Forbes.."

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you think the Stefan in TVD would do something like that? :D or he's still the good brother, but in this story he might be, well. a little bit different, I'm sorry for Stefan's worshipers, may I add, as I do not own TVD, I just love TVD! <strong>_

_**Why Stefan try to reach Katherine when he has Elena? **_

_**why is Sheriff Forbes is in Elena's house? **_

_**Who shot him at least two times with wooden bullets?**_

_**How about Damon, did he alive or ... barely? Stay still 'till the next chapter...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 5th chapter! Finally.. I'm so happy that you still follow my story and update them as story alert, but beyond that I'm so excited after read the reviews. It made me want to write more and more.. Well, I got some ideas though, but still, I still need your comment, reviews, etc.. anyway I might think about any idea that you give and combine them... ;)<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading and giving me feedback and stay alert for the next one!**_

_**XO**_


	6. The bad news

**_'Elena'_**

_Damon? Did he really just call me?_

_I'm coming, Just wait for me, Damon._

_Without thinking twice I let go of my hand from Bonnie's and ran down the stairs. I didn't really care if I broke her spell since Damon was calling for me. He was here and he was looking for me, I wouldn't disappoint him this time._

_Finally he came back, I knew it, I knew he wouldn't leave without telling me. I opened the door excitedly and shocked for what I've found._

_"Elena.."_

_"Sheriff Forbes.."_

* * *

><p>"I have some news to be delivered, but I have to find Stefan first.." Elena was worried about the news that she was going to hear but she couldn't hide her distress.<p>

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning, why? Has something happened to him?"

"We are looking for him, Elena, can you reach him? This is actually about Damon, since Stefan is the only family he has, so I need to see him first.."

_'Damon' is this connected with all the bad feelings she'd felt since last night._

"Damon, what happened to him?"

Sheriff Forbes clasped her hands together, making Elena noticed that something bad had happened to him. but it was strange as if she felt guilty to tell Elena.

"Elena, I need you to calm down, please... There's no easy way to tell you this... but.." she had no power to tell her about this news, since she felt that Damon was also her best friend. He was always be there to help her at any time, but now, she'd betrayed him. Her eyes started to burn but she could control the tears that threatened to erupt.

Finally she gather her strength to tell Elena about the bad news.

"I am so sorry to tell you this, Elena, but Damon's-"

"No, no, no! Please don't tell me _that_ news, he can't be, he just can't be dead!" Elena shed her tears.

_No, he can't be, he just can't leave me! He can't be dead! What am I supposed to do now? He can't just dead without knowing what I feel for him._

Soon, Liz approached to hug the crying teenager in front of her.

"Shhh, Elena, he's not dead.."

Oh god, please let him be okay..

She looked up at her, her eyes already told her 'what happened then?'

"Damon is in the hospital. He was shot.." There was no way that Liz would tell Elena about vampires thing, Elena can not know about this, she was innocent. "...he was shot by some strangers when he was at a bar. He's in surgery now.."

"What..? How..how could this happen?"

"Elena... ."

_Damon is a vampire, how could this happen? He said he wouldn't get sick, he wouldn't get disease, he won't get hurt unless by any sharp thing that made from wood **or** he is now a human which is so impossible._

"I need to see him, I need to see him, take me there now, please..."

"Come with me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>at the hospital...<strong>_

Elena was escorted by Liz herself to the hospital, she already sent Bonny text message on the way to the hospital. To tell the truth, she hated hospital, it remained her about her parents. The accident she had experienced about 2 years ago. Everything was clean and white, the smell of the porcelain, it made her shiver sometimes.

When she was following Liz, there was man was brought by a gurney passing them fast. His blood dropped on the floor, making the floor easy to trace and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Elena, you okay..?" Liz noticed when Elena was slowing down.

"Yes, I..I'm fine"

She was waiting for a minute when Liz talked to the doctor that taking care of Damon.

"You can go to his room, but don't be too long. The doctor said they just finished operating him, he's lucky he can survive.."

"Thank you.."

Elena took a deep breath before turned the knob, prepared everything that she'd see after. Once in there, she saw a man lying on a bed, hooked by a machine like his life was depend on it. There was a monitor that show his heartbeat. He had a _heartbeat_. Elena couldn't believe what she just saw.

Damon, a strong vampire that always pissed her off, was lying on a bed in the hospital. It hurt so much to see him like this. She walked closer to him, studying his feature. He looked...so peaceful, so innocence, but he seemed in thirst, she could see from how pale he was, but was he really now a human? It just didn't make any sense.

She sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and held it with her while her other hand brushed his hair that covered his eyes.

"Damon... Open your eyes.." she whispered to him. "Please, you have to wake up.."

Even in his sleep, he looked so beautiful. He would never get tired of watching him sleep, but not in this way.

She brought her lips closer to his ear, whispering things that she hoped he'd hear.

"Guess what? I remember everything, you know.. When you said that you loved me, how can you said you were selfish when you gave everything you have to people you love, huh?" she didn't stop stroking his hair.

There was no feedback from him, but she kept talking.

"I have lots of things to say to you, but first you have to wake up.. Please Damon, you need to wake up.." tears were flowing on her face and she wiped them, she was controlling herself. She tried to be strong for him, like he always did for her.

"I've found your ticket, Damon.. Why did you leave? Why did you have to do that? Is it because of me?"

She was waiting for a moment but he didn't say something back, he just kept close his eyes. She missed to blue eyes and the way he teased her, when he always made her so cranky. Her memories were playing back when he escorted her in Mystic Falls pageant, he moved smoothly without even rehearsal. Damon and Elena when they had their 5 minutes of their life, she really had fun and she'd missed it. She'd remember the way she treated him when she needed information about Katherine, she'd treated him like a useless toy. She could still remember clearly when she was rescued by the brothers, she can't never forget his expression, he looked so betrayed but after all, his confession at the night after. It made her heart ache and tears fell even more.

She kept treating him like a dirt, yet he was still there, never give up to protect her at any cost.

"Why, Damon.. why?"

She kept holding his hand and prayed, if God even exist, that he would bring him back to life. She needed him.

Behind the door, there was a man who just listened to all the conversation. His hand still patched on the knob while he was digesting all those words mean. That man who was now lying in that room must be so important to her. His all fear were coming true, on the other hand, he'd relieved that his brother was survive, even though he still couldn't understand how'd that happened. Somewhere along the way he could still remember that his brother was the only one who had always protected him when he was a human, even now.

He couldn't bare to listen to it anymore, his tears were almost erupt when someone tapped his shoulder gently.

"Stefan.." he was surprised when he found her, came back to him.

"What do you want?" she was just smiling instead of answer his question.

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't believe it's chapter 6 already, how do you guys thinking about this story so far.. I still need some reviews, comments, anything to inspire me to write more... ;)<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to thank you for the feedback! :)**_

_**XO**_


	7. The Truth

Every single word that came from her lips, hurt his undead heart. She said all those things like Damon was her lover, her soul mate. The was she asked him to wake up like she he was her life, as if she couldn't live without him.

He noticed that there was a fear in her tone, she was afraid of losing him, but wouldn't it be the same if it comes to him, her _boyfriend_? Will Elena mourn him if something bad happen?

He didn't want the history to repeat itself, but things seemed direct them to the same history. He didn't want to share his girlfriend to his brother. Well, Katherine was smart, she tore brothers apart without mercy yet the brothers still didn't have any power to get rid of her.

He knew that his brother loved her too, unconditionally, even knowing that she was a vampire, yet he still wanted to get to know her. He only knew that Katherine would choose him instead of his brother, but why it felt so wrong?

_What did she come back? Why did she bother to tell me about the council's plan and warn me about that?_

He got lots of questions in his head now and Katherine must be know the answers. He was disturbed by someone who just gently lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Stefan.." he turned to see who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you say thank you? I mean, I just saved your life, otherwise you might end up like Damon..or worse" she said as she stroke his cheek. She did miss him after all, but he flinched by her touch.

"You did that! How..how? I don't get it or is this the part of your master plan?"

"Trust me, it's for the best"

"Turn my brother into human? How could this be the best for him?" There was a jealousy in his tone and Katherine noticed. She turned away from him, after all, she did intent to get his attention.

"Katherine! You owe me an explanation!" he sped up and grabbed her by the neck.

"uhh yeah..? You're waaay hotter when you're upset, Stefan..." she was trying to seduce him, tracing her fingers trough his cheek.

He slapped her hand and looked her in the eyes, trying to have a serious conversation. "You knew that the council were going to invade, yet here you are and you warned me about them. What's inside of your pretty little head, Katherine? What's your dirty plan?"

She remained silent.

"Answer my question! Or-"

"Or what, Stefan? Kill me? We both know that I'm older than you, which means I could easily make your life _miserable_ - otherwise we could go to your place and let's say I'm gonna think about your question"

He let go of his hands and considered her offering.

"Fine, you'd better tell me the truth!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie came to the hospital as soon as Elena had asked her. Frankly, she was not a big fan of Damon but hearing her best friend sobbing on the telephone, she just couldn't let her be sad alone. The shocking truth that she just knew was Elena had feelings for Damon, but she didn't know how big was that part yet.<p>

She pushed the door open and found Elena sat next to him. Elena held his hand and leaned her head on his hand too. She stepped closer waiting for any sign if she was aware but it was useless, Elena seemed so comfortable to be close to him, in fact, she fell asleep. Damon was still the same, he was lying motionless in the bed. How on earth that Damon Salvatore, the cocky evil vampire who killed her grams to save his lost love from the tomb, was now so vulnerable.

Bonnie tapped Elena's shoulder to wake her up, there were so many things that she need to tell. Elena stirred sleepily and met Bonnie's gaze.

"Bonnie" Elena only mentioned her name as she stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Sshh, Elena, it's okay.." Bonnie gently ran her hand through Elena's hair to comfort her. "There's something I need to tell" She pulled herself to meet her eyes. "It's about him.." slowly her gaze moved to Damon.

"Okay.." She replied sadly, unwilling to leave Damon alone. "Let's go to the canteen"

They didn't speak any words in their way to the canteen. Bonnie was worried of her best friend, how could she not. Elena barely spoke any words, she answered questions with yes or no or even with nod her head. She still could see her eyes swollen and there was dark circle around her eyes.

"Elena, please drink it.." Bonnie pushed the mineral water to her.

She only circled her palms between the glass without drink it.

"What happened to him, Bonnie?" she asked raspy.

"He's under a spell, Elena..."

"What do you mean he's under a spell?"

"Someone cast a spell on him before he was shot, that's why he can be hurt. It's a...it's a mortal spell and only powerful witch can do that"

"But why? Why would they do that to Damon? Is he gonna be okay? Will he stuck in this human body forever?"

"Slow down, Elena... I don't really know that much about the spell, but I take a look in my gram's book. This spell is not permanent but it's not mentioned in the book how long it will last, yet it won't give any damage to the vampire. It really makes, let say, Damon, will be completely human, he can feel _all_ emotion that we feel and his body's function will work just like us. He will feel pain, angry, sadness, happiness, hunger, anything just like us"

Elena tightened her grip on the glass while listening to Bonnie. She digested all those information in a flash and that was shy she couldn't hide confusion in her eyes. It was all sudden, Damon would feel every emotion that human feels, meanwhile he always pretended to turn the switch off, wouldn't it be the same?

She still needed some more information about the spell, yet she didn't know that this changing was a good or bad thing.

"...and he can procreate..." her eyes widened as she heard the last statement that Bonnie gave.

_What did she mean? Why did she tell her this? _

The next reaction she showed her was brought the glass to her mouth and drank it slowly.

It meant that there was a chance for Elena to have children with vampire, but with Damon? She had thought about that, _once_, but it was only just a dream since she knew what they were, moreover, she had Stefan to think about, but after hearing that, she couldn't think straight at that moment so she focused on who want to hurt him.

"But who would do that to Damon? Who would want to get rid of him?"

"That's a good question, but did Sheriff Forbes tell you what exactly happened out there?"

"She only said that Damon was shot by some strangers at the bar not far from town, but I'm not sure they were just some strangers. I mean, they knew what he was..." she leaned on a chair. "I'm not sure, Bonnie, I don't know what to think anymore..."

"Just tell me, what bullets he was shot? My point is, if the bullets were made from wood, that meant they knew what he was, but if they weren't bullets then someone tried to mess up with him"

Elena's gaze moved from Bonnie to the things around, she was trying to remember the conversation she had with Sheriff Forbes, but she didn't mention about the bullet at all. Suddenly she remember the conversation that the doctor and Sheriff Forbes had when she had to leave Damon to call Bonnie.

_"These are the bullets.. you have to be careful next time, Liz, he's just a human. He was lucky that he was brought here sooner, otherwise, we'd lost him forever.."_

_"I know, but that's the information that I have after the council meeting. Damon was a vampire and so was Stefan, but I don't know how this is change.."_

_"Well, he is a human, Liz, I can see his heart beating when I was operating him" the doctor inhaled, trying to calmed himself down and continued. "At least you have to make sure when you are going to hunt them down"_

"They were wooden bullets"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boarding house later...<em>**

Katherine came inside and poured herself a glass of bourbon that actually belong to Damon. She felt very comfortable in that house with Stefan.

"You better start now"

"C'mon Stefan, is this how you treat the guest?"

"Well, you are not guest, Katherine, so we can start from why the hell is Damon lying in the hospital?" his tone was raising as he lost his patient every time the clock is ticking.

There was a bit part of him that he couldn't see his brother hurt. If he looked their past, Damon was always be there to accompany him, to comfort him, until Katherine came to ruin their bond.

"Fine, if you want to straight to the point.. Damon is a human now, one of my friend convinced one of my another friend to change him... and that's why he can be hurt, badly, when he was shot.."

"Who's your friend of yours, Katherine? and stop goofing around!"

"You'll know, eventually.. Trust me for that matter, everything will come up to the surface when it's time.."

Stefan was growing impatient but it was Katherine he was dealing with and he knew it wouldn't be easy so he continued, hoping there was another information that he could get.

"Who would want to shoot him?"

"mmm, let's see, who wants to kill him? It might be his old enemies?" she brought herself in front of the fire and stood there. "...or..." she turned around to face him and pointed a finger to his chest. "...you..."

"You want him dead, don't you, Stefan..." she walked slowly encircled him. "Admit it, you want him dead... because you're afraid if Elena falls for him and she'd leave you for him. It'd make you live all alone again for the rest of your undead life and you don't want that to happen.." she paused right in his back. He went rigid and not even a word came out from his mouth.

"Maybe someone noticed and wanted to help you with your problem... After all, you're the selfish one, Stefan.. Forcing your brother to change so that you're not alone in this world, yet, you can't let him compete to have Elena.." she said that slowly and it was painful for him to hear that. That wasn't true, was it?

She slipped her hand to hug him from behind and strangely, he didn't even flinch.

"It's okay, Stefan... Everything will be okay, I'll always be by your side.."

and there it was, the moment when he didn't have any power to push her to answer his questions. There were so many things that he wanted to ask but not now. He promised himself that he'd ask her anytime soon.

* * *

><p>After spending time with Stefan, Katherine decided to stay with him at the moment. She knew that Stefan needed someone else, and judging by his girlfriend's attitude lately, she saw an opportunity to get him back.<p>

"Where're you going?" she asked when Stefan walked toward the door.

"That's none of your business..." he replied coldly.

"Stefan, you know about the council that I've told you before, they're still hunting us down.. You can't just go wherever you want, they could be anywhere and they could catch you anytime.."

"Really, Katherine? Are you seriously care about me right now?"

"I always care about you, Stefan, not Damon.. Okay..?" she really didn't want him to end up like Damon or worse. After all she only got to choose between the brothers and her choice was Stefan.

She cleared her throat and continued. "Why don't you drink from the bag?"

"We ran out of it.."

"Fine, I'll come with you.."

* * *

><p>In the distant, a woman with a black hat was watching Elena and Bonnie while also listening to their conversation. She got enough information and soon she dialed a number.<p>

"I've seen enough, you did a good job.."

"It's done, we're even now... I don't owe you anything"

"No, you don't.."

and she hang up the phone.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think of human Damon? and I love the part when Bonnie said "...and he can procreate..."<em>**

**_Do you want to see the mini Damon? ;) well, if you can't wait any longer you can check on my list story titled Lullaby or if you can wait, I might think about that idea.. What kind of story you want to read.. ;)  
><em>**

**_Please let me know about what you think of this chapter and I'm soooo sorry for not update this chapter in a 2 weeks or more.. I got final exam so I had to prepare and good news : I will be graduated next month! _**

**_Well, that is why I haven't updated all my stories sooner.. I hope you can understand, and I will try to think of any ideas and write more!_**

**_Thank you so much for the feedback for all this time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_**


	8. Cruel Intentions part1

**A/N: (Please read as it is very important..)  
><strong>

_The chapter 8 is up! and I know it's been forever and I really really **really** am sorry for making you wait. Things don't always run so smooth, do they.. but I'm trying to give you my best anyway, ohh! and one more thing that you should probably know.. English is not my 1st language and I do apologize if you find some grammatical errors, I just really want to spill what's inside of my head and share it with you all.. That is one of my way to make my day and I'd be happier for you to read and review my story.. so THANK YOU guys, you have no idea what that means to me.. :)_

_btw, I've seen the latest eps of TVD, I just gotta say DELENA! okay, you know what happened there so I don't need to say anything else about the cute couple and I feel pity for Klaus, he just doesn't wanna be alone after all, well, nobody wants to be alone, even Klaus and that is his humanity.. :'( though I still hate him for trying to kill Damon (again), but we shall just wait and see for another mystery of Klaus..and Michael (who is still a vampire and also a vampire hunter, huh...) 0.0_

_ A'ight, without any further ado, I present Chapter 8 of I'm Sorry, I Love you: Cruel Intentions_

_Enjoy it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

_In the distant, a woman with a black hat was watching Elena and Bonnie while also listening to their conversation. She got enough information and soon she dialed a number._

_"I've seen enough, you did a good job.."_

_"It's done, we're even now... I don't owe you anything"_

_"No, you don't.."_

_and she hang up the phone._

* * *

><p>Katherine was back at the boarding house after giving a company for Stefan. She dropped herself on a comfortable couch and slowly let her eyelids dropped. It'd been a crazy week since she'd been captured and locked up <em>alive<em> in the tomb. It was horrible and she'd swore she'd do anything not to be inside of it again. For a week she was left to starve and her skin had started to dry due to the lack of the blood, her body was all hurt, she was screaming in pain but no one had heard her. Well, thanks to Damon for locking her up without mercy, she had begged him not to seal her but he did it anyway.

"I see you've got out..." a voice had woken her up 'caused her to jump and stood to see her enemy.

She let her guard down soon after she knew who it was. "Yep, alive and kicking! Thanks to your ex I suppose.."

Katherine walked toward the tray where a bottle of wine and glasses was set.

"Hm-mm, I still can't believe he shows you mercy.."

"Isobel...Isobel... I don't need any mercy to get myself out of the tomb, you know that's not my style, don't you.." she said as she gave her a glass of wine. She sit, crossed her legs while her back leaned on the couch.

Isobel knew something had happened between Katherine and her ex, she just had not figured it out yet and now, she was about to dig deeper about her ancestor's plans.

"Yes, I do but he takes part of your little freedom... am I right?"

Katherine had a rigid smile, she was now disturbed by her presence but she couldn't let her go just yet. Well, someone's after something, she thought.

"So, is there any news that I need to know?"

"At the moment, there isn't but I'll keep you update for sure.."

"So, I've seen you visit the other Salvatore, how's he doing? He's still alive, isn't he.." she bottomed up the wine and walked back toward the tray to refill it up.

"Well, barely, if that's what you mean.."

She turned around to face Isobel. "I don't see any point why's somebody wants him alive, I mean he's the only reason why the number of population in this town is decreasing, not to mention he'd tortured and killed _Elena's_ friends _and_ brother.. and don't forget he locked me up in the tomb.." she swallowed the liquid in one gulp.

"Well, as the news spreads, things are changing.. He helps to keep the town safe and _he_ protects Elena, who's still your great granddaughter btw.."

"Hmm, touche, you do really care for her.. I give you a clue, care might get you killed one day-" she didn't get to finish her sentence since Isobel cut her.

"Is that why you don't want to care? 'cauze you don't want to get yourself killed, well, not that I defend myself but yeah, I might do the same with you, but this is Elena we're talking about... I mean, don't you care about her _at all._.? She has Petrova blood running in her system.."

Katherine only looked at her in the eye, she hadn't say anything.

"That's where you wrong, Izzy.. We, Petrova, have a power to find a way to survive without caring, besides.. that's not us, _caring_, it'll only bring chaos, believe me, I've seen it before.. to care only belongs to humans" she walked toward Isobel and closed the gap between them.

Katherine extended her hand to hold Isobel's chin and forced her to look at her.

"You don't say that you turn your switch on, huh... Look at those beautiful eyes, I can see something in there.."

"You wouldn't know.." and with that Isobel walked out.

_You have no idea what you're facing, Isobel..._

* * *

><p>Grabbing Damon's hand, she placed it on her cheek and whispered something to make him wake up.<p>

"Damon... It's been two days, how could you not wake up.." she paused and let tears streaming down her face.

"I miss my self service psychopath with no redeeming quality vampire" she can't believe she let herself chuckle, in fact, she did miss the Damon who always tease her. He just knew how to make her cranky and he was the only one who made her life turned upside down, it made her life was so _alive_.

"I miss those smirks that you always do when I'm not in the mood... I know you hear me.. You're always the strong one, you can fight this, I know you can, please wake up.. Don't leave me like this, please Damon.. Just, give me any sign if you hear me" she extended her arm to stroke his hair, but nothing happened.

Elena never stopped believing that Damon would wake up, though it could be today, the next day or months later. She just can't give up on him like he always does when it comes to her. Within a second Elena felt a movement from his hand that still attached to hers. Elena got up from her chair and grabbed his hand with both of her hands. She was praying Damon would really wake up and her prays was about to be answered when Damon gasped for air. His eyes opened but those were staring at the ceiling and blank.

"Damon.. hey, it's okay, it's okay.. You're safe now.." Elena tried to communicate as she was actually trying to convince herself.

but the reaction that he gave was unexpected. He kept staring at the ceiling, not to hers. He didn't respond anything, only his hand that now was holding hers tightly. Elena started to worry, something had gone wrong.

A nurse came into the room just in time, she placed the tray that full of medication and helped Elena.

"Nurse, please... He just gasped for air, he just woke up but why he can't respond my voice?" she sound panic now.

"Miss, I need you to leave this room and I'll call the doctor"

"No, I can't. He needs me.."

Soon the same man that had given wooden bullets to Sheriff Forbes few days ago had arrived. He noticed that this girl beside Mr. Salvatore didn't want to leave but that was the procedure.

"Miss Gilbert, I need you to leave, we'll take care of him.."

"No, please..." Damon's hand still attached to her hand like he didn't want her to leave.

The beep sound in the monitor increased every seconds and that was the condition that doctors didn't want to be happened.

The nurse announced like it was the final warning for Elena to leave. "He's in shock..he's in shock!"

Looking at the current situation, the doctor didn't have a choice but to detached Elena's hand from Damons and he got some difficulties to do that. It was like Elena was the only Damon's hope.

Still pleading not to be kicked out of the room, Bonnie came to see an unusual view in that room. Her best friend was crying, pleading the doctor not to be separated from him. The sound in the monitor was echoing through her ears, she couldn't stand to watch Elena begging. At last, Bonnie helped the doctor by dragging her out of the room.

"No, no, no! Bonnie, he needs me! You don't understand.."

"No, _you_ don't understand, Elena! Let them help him! _You_ being stubborn is not helping at all"

From the outside of the room, Elena could still see doctors were trying to bring him back. All Elena could see was Damon's body was in shock and they were doing CPR on him, it was the most awful thing she'd had ever seen before a nurse came closer to close the door.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later...<em>

"We can't just sit here, Bonnie, we need to find a way to save him" Elena was walking back and forth, unable to think clearly at the moment.

"I know, I know, but I have no idea how to to it.. Why don't you just sit down and wait for the good news from the doctor?" Bonnie tried to convince her but Elena seemed lost in her thought.

"There's gotta be a way, there's gotta be a way.. C'mon, Elena, you will find a way to save him!" she kept murmuring to herself and it worried her best friend.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted at her, she had no choice since Elena started to lose her mind. "You need to sit and calm!"

"No.. No, Bonnie! You can't just order me to sit and calm, it's Damon inside and he's fighting for his life, and anything can happen if we, if _I_ don't find a way to save him! I can't forgive myself if anything happens to him, Bonnie.."

Bonnie approached and hugged her. She was trying to understand what Elena faced.

"Shh, it's not your fault, it's not everyone's fault. You don't get to blame yourself, okay.. He knew what he was doing"

"He left.. he left because of me, because I don't give him a chance.. Because I was too afraid to open myself for him. He was right, Bonnie, I was lying to myself and that's my biggest mistake.."

Elena felt so vulnerable and this time there was no Damon to cheer her and she missed that, she missed that more than anything in the world.

_Caroline_. a name was crossed her mind suddenly.

"Caroline.."

"What-what do you mean?"

"She can help Damon, she's the only hope.." her mind was screaming _why don't her name cross my mind earlier!_

"Wait, what do you want with Caroline?"

"Caroline can give her blood to Damon, enough to make him better. C'mon Bonnie, it's like what Damon did to her months ago.."

"Yes, I know.." there was an uncertainty in Bonnie's tone. "...but she's still in New York to spend this entire summer.."

"That is not a problem, we can call her like..right now"

"Wait, Elena, what about Stefan? He's a vampire too, and Damon's his brother, he can help Damon.."

Elena looked down. She didn't even remember when the last time she contacted him since their fight.

"We...had a fight and I-we haven't talked since then"

"Uhh, okay then.. We call Caroline now.."

* * *

><p>Elena walked back to Damon's room after succeeded calling Caroline. She was so lucky to have such the best friend in the world. Caroline gladly granted Elena's request and she took first flight by the next day.<p>

One problem was solved and she could tell Damon about the good news even though he still didn't open his eyes.

She was surprised for what she found there. Damon's oxygen mask was sprawling just next to his head and he found himself hard to breath.

Elena had no idea how long it happened, all she knew was she needed to fix that since his face was already pale caused of the lack of oxygen.

She was stopped at the sound of a voice she recognized.

"Hello Elena.."

A dark figure was sitting on the couch but it was too dark for her to tell who that was until he turned the light on.

_Stefan_

_to be continue...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 8: Cruel Intentions<br>_

_**Thank** **you** for reading this chapter and kindly leave **reviews**, like I said in the first top, you might find some grammatical error, but I'm doing my best to learn and learn and learn.. :)_


	9. Cruel Intentions part2

**A/N: (Please read as it is very important..)  
><strong>

_I won't be rambling too long but I have a thought to share. I know you guys probably watching news that a Chinese toddler, Yue yue has been killed after hit twice by a run car and no one tried to help her 'till one trash collector ran to save her (there's a CCTV on the street that caught the action). She was at coma for about two day before she took the last breath. I don't know what to tell anymore, I even cried after watching the end. I was deeply saddened by the news and I just ask you guys to send prays for her. RIP Yue yue.  
><em>

_Okay, enough with the sad part, now, I give you I'm Sorry, I Love You, Part 9: Cruel Intentions part.2  
><em>

_Enjoy it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

_She was surprised for what she found there. Damon's oxygen mask was sprawling just next to his head and he found himself hard to breath._

_Elena had no idea how long it happened, all she knew was she needed to fix that since his face was already pale caused of the lack of oxygen._

_She was stopped at the sound of a voice she recognized._

_"Hello Elena.."_

_A dark figure was sitting on the couch but it was too dark for her to tell who that was until he turned the light on._

_Stefan_

* * *

><p>"Stefan, what are you doing?" she walked toward Damon but Stefan appeared right in front of her in a flash.<p>

"Uh-uh" he shook his index finger, telling her not to move any closer.

"You can't do this, Stefan, he's your brother!" she raised the tone in her voice and it annoyed him.

"and that's exactly what I'm doing, 'Lena.." now he called her with 'Lena like Damon always did.

Anger and hatred were reflected in her brown eyes. Yes, she hated Stefan now for leaving his brother dying.

"What do you mean?" she was ready to push him when Stefan grabbed her arms.

Without warning, he tore the necklace away from her neck, leaving her unprotected.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" her gaze moved to the necklace where it had thrown.

He grabbed her arms and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"You will stand here and don't make a move until I tell you what to do. We'll play little game, 'Lena..." his pupils grew wider as he compelled her and she simply just nodded.

_(Elena's POV)_

I can't believe Stefan was doing this to me. Not after what we've been through, he was always protecting me, protecting my heart but what he did now..I..he already hurt me.

"Now.. I'm gonna answer your question.. we can start from what I am doing here.." he said casually.

I was hopeless, I'd tried everything to move myself but it was pointless. I was numb by his compulsion and no one can't save me now, not even Damon.

"Firstly, you need to know that this man" he paused and looked down at Damon who was now getting paler in seconds. "...is my brother and I want you to know that I'm doing him a favor, you know Elena.. I just can't see him in so much pain"

_oh god, no, please this isn't happening.._

For a moment I can see an affection for his brother but it turned to cold in a second. This was the moment I was afraid of. Would he really do that?

He dragged a chair next to Damon and sat on it. Holding his oxygen mask, he looked at me with a dreadful look. Never in my whole life, he gave me that kind of look, the one that made me shiver.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I found myself trembling when I was asking him.

"What I want is for you to stay away from him and for Damon to continue his life in 'god-knows-what-way' and not to be anywhere near you, that's what I want, Elena.. but wait, it seems not that simple, is it.."

"The day when I found out he'd left, I was hoping that he'd really just...be far away from me, from you, from our lives and I was kinda..._grateful_, that he finally,_ for once in his life_, listened to me"

From the moment I'd listened to this man, I knew something was wrong. Damon wouldn't just leave me like that and from his story I came to the conclusion. It may be wrong, gosh, I was I was wrong, but I just gotta say it anyway.

"You talked to him? did you..did you ask him to leave?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Damon was sitting in front of fire place with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He was aware of his brother's presence._**_  
><em>**

_"Get tired chasing bunnies?"  
><em>

_"Ehh, maybe no, maybe yes, why you suddenly care?"  
><em>

_"Ugh, you underestimate me, brother, I always care.."_

_"Good to know that.."_

_"C'mon, spill your guts.. What is it that makes you brood again?"_

_"You care for Elena?"_

_"That's understatement, we all do.." he said as he offered Stefan a glass of bourbon._

_"Yeah, we all do. As a matter of fact, she's even happier now, considering that no vampires that threat the town but I'm the only person that can see Elena like an open book and I see her uncomfortableness to have you in this town, I mean you're my brother, Damon, and she's my girlfriend and as much as you won't admit it, you care too much for her and that makes us stuck in this complicated situation"_

_Damon put the glass on the table and he was in disbelieve hearing all of this. As far as he knew, Elena didn't have a problem with him being around._

_"I care for her, Stefan, why you sound like a jealous boyfriend?" he smirked, thinking about his brother's stupid action. "You're afraid if history repeats itself, don't worry.. Elena is not Katherine, she knows how to deal with it.." he got up and ready to leave him. "She's strong woman, Stefan, and you worry too much.."_

_Damon grabbed his jacket and put it on. _

_"I know you love her too, Damon, and I want you leave this town if you want to see her happy.."_

_"..and why would I do that..?"_

_"Because you already knew that your presence will only be bump between me and Elena and I don't want Elena to be in this situation.. So if you care, you will leave us as soon as possible.." with the last words, Stefan was gone, leaving his brother alone in the living room.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ask him? I <em>begged<em> him, Elena" he sat up and walked toward me, I was afraid at how he raised his tone in every word that escaped from his lips, but I can't even move. "I was begging him not to bother your life anymore! I know you feel uncomfortable by having him around us and that's why I begged him to leave!"

"No, Stefan! You were wrong, I'm fine having him around us, I mean it's okay for him to stay here, I know what I'm doing, Stefan, I put my faith in you, I believed in you and so did you. You know that I wouldn't do anything to break your trust. It's you that I worry, looking back at your past, finding out about Katherine who successfully torn you apart.."

I can't hold this anymore and I was practically choking but I'd to finish it, hoping that he would understand.

"That moment I realized that I can't be, I _won't_ be anything like Katherine and I had to choose but you take this wrong" I held my head with both of my hand, trying to get the right words without hurting him but there was a life that he put on the gambling table.

The clock was ticking, I had to save Damon before Stefan end it himself.

"Stefan, please, _please_.. put the mask on"

"Ohh, don't worry, I will.. It's just a game, 'Lena, it'll be over, but before we reach that part, I have an offering for you.." now he was smirking and there was nothing funny about it.

_wait, Stefan wasn't trying to kill him? then why would he do this?_

Before I could continue he was standing next to Damon and was ready to put the mask back but he didn't.

"I thought I could give him my blood, you know, I've been here for days and I was kind of in pain watching you with him for 24/7, so this might can help my dear brother.." he said as he slid his wrist open, letting the blood oozed from it.

I was shocked! I mean why would he do that after what he'd said earlier about his brother and our relationship.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Relax, 'Lena.. You want him back, very badly, don't you.."

"Just put the mask on, Stefan.." I was begging him now but he seemed wouldn't care.

"Well, I changed my mind.. I think I can let him die like this, you know, never cross in my mind that my brother would die this way.."

Damon started coughing, I knew if I didn't make a choice, I'd lost him for good.

"Stefan-"

"or you can think about our future, that way, you can save him"

I gave him look 'care to elaborate?'

"Here's the deal, I can give him my blood but you'll be mine, _only_ _mine_, no Damon around, call it sacrife _or_ you can let him die where you'll feel more comfortable around me. How is it? Which one do you choose.."

how could Stefan do this to me? to make me choose as if I was the god who can decide who can die or not? but I had no choice, I can't see him die, it hurt already to watch him like this, moreover imagine the world without Damon in it, I just...can't.

"Just save him, please.."

I can feel my tears running freely through my cheek, at this moment, I didn't care what would happen, I only know that I had to save him.

As crazy as it sounds, Damon became a major part of my life because of his stupid smirk, annoying attitude, his selfless and if he died, I know there's part of me that died with him. I just can't bare to lose him.

Stefan held his wrist to Damon's lips and pushed it to Damon, but Damon didn't take it too well as he coughed when he got the blood.

After a moment of hesitation, Damon was finally drank from his brother's blood. Soon as Stefan felt it was enough, he pulled his wrist away and looked at me.

"I will make sure no harm will come to him for the next 24 hours.." he dragged himself and stand in front of me.

He leaned his body over me and I can feel his breath on my neck but this time he was like a predators who smell their preys, it made me afraid of him.

but I was shocked for the next thing he did to me. His hand reached the back of my neck and his lips finally met mine. He was practically forcing me to welcome him but I tried so hard not to give in, but he won.

"Considering that was a sign to seal the deal.. Now you're free.." he said as he released the compulsion and in a second he was gone.

I was relieved that he was finally away from here, how could I not? he almost killed his own brother and I can't let him do that.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoy it! (crossing my fingers) I'd like to say thank you for your patient and thanks a million for reading my stories, add them as fave story, story alert, etc.. Considering you might find error grammatical, I do apology but for the reviews I received so far, I take them as lesson to learn, compliment and most of all, <strong>your love<strong>! So, don't forget to **hit the review button**, it'd make my day!_

_Have a great weekends everyone!_


	10. Black Within

**_Previously_**

_"Stefan, what are you doing?"_

_"You will stand here and don't make a move until I tell you what to do. We'll play little game, 'Lena..."_

_"...I want you to know that I'm doing him a favor, you know Elena.. I just can't see him in so much pain"_

_"What I want is for you to stay away from him and for Damon to continue his life..."_

_"I care for her, Stefan, why you sound like a jealous boyfriend?"_

_"I know you love her too, Damon, and I want you leave this town if you want to see her happy.."_

* * *

><p><em>Stefan<em>

I decided to take a walk back to the boarding house, it gave me time to think about everything. My hands were still trembling since I left the hospital but I did a good job for threatening Elena, thought it wasn't my intention, still, I did it.

I still can't believe that Elena would do anything, _anything_, to save my brother, even if she had to be with me, _a true monster_, just to save his life.

It hurt knowing that Elena chose him instead of me, _her_ boyfriend, _her_ lover. I realized that I was far from perfect but I'd do anything to make her happy. Never in my undead life that I've wasted her, I was the one who always loved her unconditionally...but apart of everything, I can't never change the fact that I was a vampire, a monster who never stop craving for blood. I had wished I could turn back the time. I had wished that we'd met in different occasion where there was just me and Elena.

Sometimes, I had wished that my brother never existed but I can't change the fact that I was the one who forced him to turn. Yes, I admitted I was selfish, I didn't want to be alone but I just needed my brother. Back in our lives as human, he was the one who never stop caring for me after mother had passed away but then he'd changed. He lost his humanity, he spent his whole life to find a way to free Katherine. He didn't even care if it take everything to bring her back, he just wanted her back.

I'd seen enough proof of his cruelty, killing without remorse while I spent my life to control it which eventually made me weak and easy to be defeated, but there was always be Damon who came up to save me. I know he always save me, maybe it was his nature but it was also the greatest weakness of a vampire. Katherine was right, no matter how easy to turn it off, it'll always find away to back in and sometimes I let it in.

I was standing in front the mirror, looking at my reflection. I looked exhausted, my hair was messy and there was dark circle under my eyes.

The fact that Elena might have developed feeling for Damon was bothering me, I can't just sit here and enjoy the show.

_No, Stefan, you did a good job, you do things that you should do. Keep Elena with you if you want her for eternity._

How? by threatening her like I just did? She was freaking out!

_Yes, that was the only way to keep her with you. Remember Stefan, no remorse, that's what you are, who you are, never forget that!_

I can't, Elena will hate me forever, _forever_, she'd dismiss me and my brother will hate me, he's the only family I have.

_Your brother is nothing but a burden, Stefan, his existence is a mistake, he shouldn't even exist. You hate him, Stefan, he stole Katherine from you and now he just let the history repeat itself. He promised you eternity of misery, don't forget that._

No, he was so good to me, he's never really hurt me...and Elena..I love her but she..with my brother...ugh!

_You're being weak, Stefan, it's up to you now. You want to keep her or let her go, it's on your hand now.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italy, 1853<em>**

_"Stefan, you have to go back! Do not follow me!" he had to stop to tell his little brother who had not been tired of following him._

_Stefan only shook his head, his hand clutched to Damon's coat, unwilling to let his brother go. _

_Damon knelled in front of him, trying to explain to his little brother. "It's cold outside, you have to stay in the house. I'll be fine, I promise"_

_"but it's snowing out there, you can't go outside. I will be with you, you don't have to be alone.." _

_He gripped Stefan's arms firmly. "No, Stefan, you can't come with me.."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because your brother is being punished, Stefan, now go to your room" the third person joined the party with deep dreadful voice._

_Stefan can do nothing but obeyed his father and Damon threw hatred look to him before he walked out._

_2 hours later..._

_Damon was crouching on the corner of the warehouse that Giuseppe built outside of the house. It can't really protect someone from cold, his palms clutched tightly to keep them warm but it was no different. The punishment will be end by the evening, he just needed to hold on for few hour but his stomach was already growling._

_He missed the lunch and he lost of track of the time. He can only hear the sound of the wild wind and the snow wouldn't stop in anytime soon. Damon know that it was useless if he keep thinking about the worst condition of himself, so he think about something else, but what should he think of?_

_food? his mother? he had no idea what to do, his brain started to frozen and he let himself rest._

_"Damon.. wake up, Damon" he opened his eyes only to see who had disturbed him._

_"Stefan? What are you doing here?"  
><em>

_"I brought you some breads, you have to eat" _

_He looked over to Stefan, waiting for agreement and without hesitant Damon took the breads and ate them greedily. There was no doubt that he was starving but Stefan only watched his brother._

_"What?" Damon questioned him when he noticed._

_"You must be so hungry"_

_"Well, I missed my breakfast and lunch and I don't know what time it is now, I think I'm pretty starving"_

_Stefan only smiled and he continued to eat._

_"Thanks, Stef.. but you should come back inside before father notice that you're missing"_

_His little brother moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Damon.  
><em>

_Damon was surprised, he was too confused but he returned the gesture._

_"I want to be here, I have no friend to keep me company" Stefan looked up to meet his brother's eyes and asked him for agreement. "You're the only friend I have in here and you're my brother, please.." Stefan gave him a puppy dog eye look which was so not possible for Damon to deny but this was different occasion. He wouldn't let his little brother get sick for being too long outside.  
><em>

_Damon was at war with himself, in fact he wanted his brother to come back because Giuseppe would punish him when he find out about this and most importantly it was so cold in here, Stefan just can't be here, he needed to be somewhere warm or he would end up with fever. On the other hand, Stefan was true, he had no friend since they their house was almost 1 mil away from another house and he needed a company, they both needed a company from each other. _

_Decision had been taken and Damon let his brother stay there, hoping that Giuseppe won't notice Stefan's absence._

_They spent the next hour by playing some games and Damon told him about their mother since Stefan had no clue of her._

_Their eyes grew heavier each time passed and Stefan was already laying beside him. His lips were blue._

_"Stefan, don't fall asleep, wake up!" _

_He was thankful that Stefan was okay. Damon gave him some bread to keep him awake._

_"Don't fall asleep or I have to ask you come back home, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Here, put this on" Damon took off his coat and wrapped it around his brother._

_He can survive with his long sleeve, he just needed to hold for another minutes, he thought._

_Stefan didn't protest, he needed to be warm but he didn't want to be alone so he stayed._

_The snow was getting heavier and now Damon didn't have his coat to keep him warm, so he snuggled closer to Stefan who seemed sleeping.  
><em>

_"Stefan, are you awake?"_

_His eyes fluttered open and he nodded._

_Stefan was fine and that was enough for him. "Good, it will be over soon" he told him, well, he actually convinced himself._

_Stefan extended his arms and wrapped them around Damon._

_"It'll be over soon, you will be okay, Stef.." he whispered again to assure his brother.  
><em>

_ Another hour passed, he looked down at his brother and touch his rosy cheek. Stefan stirred and it relieved him to know that he respond.  
><em>

_He can't feel his legs and his teeth was chattering now but his mind keep telling him that it'd be over soon, he just needed to think about good things to keep him survive._

_Last time he checked, Stefan was still alive but now he had to keep himself conscious. He know if he let himself sleep, he might not wake up again so he think about his mother. Her beautiful smile, her laugh, everything about his mother. There was a vivid memory when Isabella taught him riding horse, she sat behind him. It was fun and he won't forget that. And then when they spent Christmas, Damon was 5 year old. It was also snowing outside but he felt safe, he felt warm as Isabella took him in her lap and tell him story. He missed her so much. Isabella was the only person that care about him, she never let him down and she was the one who calm him after father hit him. So he keep that memory with him, a memory when he felt safe and sound. _

_He recalled his memory when he opened Christmas present at the front of the fire, it made him warm. Isabella helped him opened them, they played together and spend the next hours to sing 'till Damon grew tired. His mother took him in her arms and began to sing. She had wonderful voice and he stopped fighting, for once, he let himself enjoy her voice._

_"I love you, mother, let me be with you.."_

_Isabella answered him by smiling, she had the most beautiful smile and he let himself fall asleep in her arms._

_2 hours later..._

_"Damon! Wake up! Come on, boy!" Dr. Mario Lucca was trying to bring his life back after he found no pulse.  
><em>

_His body was out cold, his lips turned blue. He looked like a corpse that ready to be buried._

_"Stupid boy, why did you take your coat off?" he kept rubbing his palm to keep make him warm._

_"Nana, please prepare warm bath for Damon"  
><em>

_"I'm sorry for disturbing, Dr. Lucca, but what about Stefan? He's still not waking up" Giuseppe suddenly interupped._

_"Mr. Salvatore, Stefan will be fine, I've checked on him, there's nothing to worry about his condition" there was assertiveness in his tone, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone, he continued to bring Damon back._

_Dr. Lucca had seen enough evidence of Mr. Salvatore's viciousness toward his eldest son, Damon. Just a moment ago, he found some bruises on his left arm and some fresh cuts on his back. He thought that maybe, just maybe, it was better if Damon to leave this world, he could have a better life than here but of course he didn't deserve that, Damon deserved better than this. _

_"Come on, Damon, you can fight it" he checked on his wrist where there was no pulse._

* * *

><p><em>of all people, what it should have to be my brother? Why she should fall for him?<br>_

_"ARRRGGHHH!"_

I clenched my fist and brought it the the mirror cause it to shatter in million pieces.

Why did he always good to me? I have to hate him, I wanted to hate him, I needed to hate him!

I stood back and let myself dropped to the floor. My back was leaning against the wall and I can feel my hands started to heal.

Tears started leaked from the corner of my eyes and I let them fall freely. I didn't even notice Katherine walked inside, wrapping her arms around me firmly.

"Ssshh, it's okay, Stefan, let it all out.."

This was insane. Katherine was soothing me? I thought she could care less but I didn't know anymore. I didn't know what to think, I just needed someone to be there for me, like my brother always did to me.

* * *

><p><em>"Damon.. it's time to wake up, il mio amore.."<em>

_I recognized that voice, the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my existence._

_I can feel she caressed my hair gently, trying to wake me up._

It was pass 11 pm when Elena decided to stay at the hospital. Stefan had told him that he would keep Damon safe but she wasn't sure what his plan.

It had been 2 hours since Stefan had left and now she was sitting on her chair and watched him sleep peacefully.

She extended her arm to caress his black raven hair.

_"Come on, my handsome boy, wake up, it's Christmas Eve, you wouldn't miss that, would you..."_

_but I wanted to stay sleep, I loved hearing her voice. It'd been too long since I heard that._

_He could hear she was giggling.  
><em>

_"Damon Romeo Salvatore, you have to wake up or you'll really regret missing this moment.."_

Elena touched his cheek, and for once again, she was talking to him.

"Damon, please wake up.. I've never thought that I could miss you this much, I miss your blue eyes, I miss the way you always tease me, I miss everything about you.." Another strike of tears dropped to his hand but he still didn't wake up, instead she decided to lay down next to him, to feel him closer.

Her hand rest on his chest and she was close to him now, that was what she needed.

_"You really are a sleepyhead, aren't you.. Come on, sweetheart, if you don't wake up, you'll disappoint someone.."_

_What was she talking about? Who was that someone?_

Elena moved closer to him to kiss his eyes and she noticed his eyes started to flutter.

_"Listen to me, I care about you.."_

_"You have lost me forever.."_

_"You and I, we have something, an understanding.."_

_Elena, I miss her voice, where are you 'Lena..?_

_There was a bright light hit me and I tried to open my eyes again when I heard my angel called my name and I felt home._

"Damon.."

* * *

><p><em>Italic (at last part) : Damon's POV<em>

_I have to cut at that part, well, I know it's a cliff.. hang on tight in there! and I know it's been a while since the last one but I want you to know that I love you guys and I appreciate for any comments, reviews that I've got so far and mark it as story alert or fave story, thank you sooo much for that! I'm hoping that I will read more of your reviews because that's the only thing that keeps me writing. _

_btw, I'm not really sure of what's Damon's middle name, so I think it's pretty good to add Romeo in it, besides I love that name and it sounds match with Damon, what do you think..  
><em>

_XO_


End file.
